beyond_our_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Beyond Our World Wiki
Welcome to Beyond Our World Wiki! Hello everyone! We have decided that we will restart on Beyond Our World's chapters, the chapters will now be moved to Wattpad! We will still upload them to the wiki, but it will take longer to do so. We're sorry about that, and thank you to all the people who took their time to read and share our story! The link to our Wattpad account will be displayed here soon! New Chapters will be displayed here! *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 Beyond Our World Wiki is about different characters in their fight to keep their worlds at peace. Content rated for Teens due to violence and strong language 'Recent News' ---- Hello fellow humans and demons! The chapters may not come by the end of the week, and I apologize for that. Our internet goes on and off so that's a big problem I've been having. In the meantime, please help me by adding content to characters that you already know, such as height/Weight/likes and dislikes/etc. Thank you! Also, please read this! Okay, I need to get some things explained and organized here. These are some things you guys have been asking me about, so I will just answer your questions here. A lot of you have been asking why we don't add more Fandoms into the Wiki. PLEASE understand that we are trying!!! Most of you have been suggesting that we add Homestuck, Kingdom Hearts, and Hetalia into the wiki. Please understand that we are trying as hard as we can!!! SECOND, I've had some people ask why the characters swear so much in the wiki. Okay, first of all, this wiki is for teens 16 and up. If you are younger than 16, PLEASE GET OUT! The chapters have lots of swearing and violence, it is not recommended for anyone below 16 years old. Just to clear this up too, Link's gender in the Wiki is female, and Dark Link's gender is male. ALSO, we do not own ANY characters or music!!! All rights go to the people who created them!! And, I would like to thank some people. First of all, I would like to thank my family and friends for helping me out with the Wiki!!! Gawd I love you guys!!! Brofist!!! Second I would like to thank everyone who suggested their own characters into the wiki!!! For example, Gloria, a character in the Wiki was suggested by someone we know, and thank you for that!!! She's made a great impact on the wiki!!! Thank you all and I hope I cleared some things up!! Blazing★Star (talk) 16:55, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Blazing★Star AKA BlueExorcistBRS Have any questions, comments, or concerns? Email us at: TheBOWteam1@gmail.com Content ---- ▫️Chapters *Part 2 Chapters *Quotes *Main Characters *Characters If you would like to suggest a song to be a theme song for a certain character, please email us at TheBOWteam1@gmail.com We do not own ANY of the songs or characters in the wiki. All characters and music belongs to their original owners its hell Category:Browse